90s_kids_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey
Early Life Jean grew up in Connecticut, in an utterly normal upper-middle-class family. She has a non-mutant sister, and her parents are still alive and happily married. At some point as a child, Jean Grey developed telepathy and telekinesis. Shortly after these developments, she was taken in by Charles Xavier and joined the ranks of the X-Men, along with Wolverine, Storm and Scott Summers. Jean was the second student to be recruited into the X-Men, making her the team's de facto co-leader after Cyclops. Notes * In all season, Jean's regular outfits have her wear sandals, with an exposed naval. * Jean is the second tallest female on the show, after Ororo Munroe. * Taryn Fujioka and Jean started off as best friends in grade 10 an 11. * Strategy X shows the start of the Scott/Jean/Duncan love triangle. * Once kidnapped by Fred Dukes. * Winner of the [MVP Soccer Award. * Jean and Scott grow closer in Power Surge, foreshadowing their future relationship. * Briefly possessed Rogue when she lost control of her powers. * Power Surge is foreshadowing of The Phoneix Force. * Berzerker drove Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagenr to the airport. * For Christmas Jean and her family are picking out a Christmas tree. * Though Spyke, Jean Grey, Multiple, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and Sunspot appear in Joyride, none have any lines. * Duncan Matthews got tickets for the Sadie Hawkins Dance for him and Jean Grey. * Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Rogue and Magma all briefly join together to make up the Bayville Sirens. * Jean is seen walking by in the background while Kitty is asking Lance to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. * Jean goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Duncan Matthews. * Retreat is one of the very few episodes Jean Grey and Cyclops do not appear. * Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, and Evan Daniels were all identified on the news in Day of Recovery. * The graffiti mural in the opening scene of Mainstream has distortions of Wolverine, Rogue, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. * All of the trophies that Jean Grey has won are removed by Principal Kelly after he finds out she's a Mutant. * Jean Grey got a new SUV from her parents. * Jean & Scott have their first date at a concert. * Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Multiple, Sunspot and Magma all appear but have no lines in X23. * Jean and Scott are shown graduating Bayville High School. * Colossus saved Shadowcat, then Magneto saved Charles Xavier, and then Jean Grey saved Iceman. * Jean, Amara, & Logan all went horseback riding. As seen in the picture on Jeans billboard. * [The Stuff of Villains is one of the few episodes Jean Grey doesn't appear. * Jean's worst nightmare was revealed to be loosing control of her powers again. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Jean turned into the Dark Phoenix. * Jean & Scott have established a psychic rapport at some point, possibly after he saved her in Power Surge. * Jean's wins the MVP Soccer Award. But in Mainstream, Principal Kelly removes it from the school's display believing she cheated with her powers. * Jean Grey was the first character to lose control of her powers in the series. Hank Mc'Coy was the second, then Wanda Maximoff was next with Evan Daniels being the fourth, and finally Rogue was the fifth and final character. In the Comics * When Charles Xavier started the X-Men, Cyclops was one of the first members along with Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. Ororo Munroe was Charles Xavier first future X-Men he encountered, but Jean Grey was his first student. * Introduced as Marvel Girl, Jean Grey was the token woman on the X-Men, and was essentially useless. * Jean Grey merged with the Phoenix Force in the 80's and gained god-like powers. After first using the powers for good purposes, she struggles with controlling the Force, a struggle that would continue throughout her appearances in the Marvel Comics. * Jean Grey is one of the Most Powerful Mutants in the Marvel Universe. * Her sister, Sara was murdered. * Jean's powers manifested when she saw a friend get hit by a car. * Scott Summers and Jean Grey get married and have two children. Rachel, and Nathan Summers. * Nathan Summers/Cabel's father is Scott Summers, but his mother is Jean Grey's clone. * Scott Summers had an emotional affair with Emma Frost, who he later married her after Jean's 'death'. * Scott married three times. Jean Grey who died. Jean Grey's clone Madelyne Pryor and later Emma Frost. * Jean Grey as The Dark Phoenix destroyed an entire planet. * After the X-Men split into two teams Psylocke - Comics was constantly trying to hook up with Scott Summers behind Jean's back. * Jean Grey may never be able to truly die, but was dead for 6 years once. * She is similar to the Ultimate Version since both have exposed navels, but Jean has a casual rather than the Ultimate uniform. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Female